1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back plate assembly, and more particularly to a back plate assembly compatible with different specifications of mainboards.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer usually has a computer chassis that may hold a mainboard, a power supply and multiple printed circuit board (PCBs) such as graphic, sound cards and network cards.
There are three specifications for mainboards: one is 775 specification, one is AM2 specification, and another is K8 specification. The mainboard mounted on the computer chassis usually has electric capacitors, slots for random access memory (RAM), and a socket for a central processing unit (CPU) mounted on the mainboard. The CPU often generates large amounts of heat during operation, which can destabilize the electronic components and cause damage to the electronic components. Typically, therefore, a heat sink assembly including a heat sink and a back plate is mounted on the CPU to remove heat therefrom.
However, the back plate of the heat sink assembly can not be compatible with the mainboards with different specifications, which means that different back plates having different configurations are required for fastening the heat sinks to the CPUs mounted on 775 mainboard, AM2 mainboard, and K8 mainboard. For manufacturing and managing such different back plates, cost is high.
What is needed, therefore, is a back plate assembly which is compatible with mainboards with different specifications.